


Con Strange

by cardworkMagician



Category: Homestuck, Life Is Strange
Genre: Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardworkMagician/pseuds/cardworkMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet written for a birthday present for the best person ever. Or; Chloe and Rachel are Filthy Homestucks. Based on true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Strange

Chloe Price had never really thought she’d look good in a pencil skirt. But Rachel seemed to disagree. At least, that’s the sense she’d gotten from Rachel throwing her arms around her and yelling “You’re beautiful!” the moment she saw Chloe in cyan pencil skirt, white tee with a frightening beast on it, and oval rimmed glasses. Of course, Rachel Amber had swapped her usual look for a pink scarf, white tee with a pink four-eyed cat face on it, black tights, and jean shorts, all capped with a short blonde wig. The ensuing hour long car ride was, for Rachel, filled with eager talking about past experiences and shopping plans. Chloe, who had all of $20 in her pocket and a nervous pit in her throat, was trying to piece Rachel’s anecdotes into a real estimate of what might happen. So when Rachel’s mom dropped them off at the convention center, Chloe Price had her first actual glimpse of Kumoricon, and the world of conventions.  
There they were. Chloe Price and Rachel Amber, dressed as the fandom favorite couple of 2012; Jane Crocker and Roxy Lalonde.  
It was weird for Chloe to be so firmly out of her element; but these people all acted like they knew her; someone dressed as Dave Strider actually gave her a hug without asking. She was busy taking it all in, but Rachel was having herself a wonderful time.  
Until she recognized someone.  
Chloe hadn’t realized it had happened until she jumped behind Chloe, then stepped around a corner, apparently adjusting her wig. Chloe wasn’t fooled, of course, and stepped behind the same corner, trying out her southern belle inspired Jane Crocker voice. “Well, Roxy, what seems to be botherin’ y-I can’t do this. You alright, Rachel?”  
“Yeah, it’s nothing. I just spotted someone I know. The Sollux cosplayer standing next to the Aradia with the full wings.” Chloe peeked around the corner, spotting him. Using his own hair rather than a wig, which was sort of alright since he also had messy black hair. The Gemini symbol on his shirt done in fabric paint, and...what the hell.  
“Is he wearing converse with red laces?”  
“Oh my god, he’s still wearing them?” Rachel’s face was some mix of exasperation and disgust. “I told him they were stupid a year ago.”  
“So…should I know what the history with you two is, or…?” Chloe trailed off, raising an eyebrow quizzically at Rachel.  
“Nothi-okay, fine. We made out once. Once. At the last con.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Warren, I think. He’s kind of a nerd.” That just got her a look from Chloe that managed to say “Wow, really?” at the same time as “You think highly of yourself.’  
“Okay, but moreso than usual.” Rachel’s face was completely thick with exasperation, which, given her getup as Roxy Lalonde, made her look more than a little silly, and Chloe laughed, then leaned in for a kiss on the cheek before speaking up.  
“Alright, Miss Lalonde, what do we do?”  
“Do what we can to keep him from recognizing us? I was dressed as Kanaya last time…” Chloe raised her eyebrows, trying to imagine that, then grabbed Rachel’s hand.  
“Alright, come on, Roxy. Let’s head to the vendor’s hall, no way he’ll be able to track us in ther-what?” Chloe’s tone suddenly changed, because she’d realized that Rachel was looking over her shoulder. Fearing the worst, she slowly turned around, and in fact saw The Worst.  
There he was, unsealed grey makeup getting everywhere, bent 3D glasses, and a handmade Gemini t-shirt. Chloe couldn’t judge him on that(her own shirt was hand-painted too) but she could judge him on his posture, the way his eyes looked over Rachel behind those blue and red lenses and how he leaned against the wall, aggressively cutting Rachel off from the bulk of the con.  
“Roxy this year, huh?” Warren asked with a strangely patronizing smile. “You pull it off almost as well as Kanaya. Sad it’s not as skimpy though.” And then he looked at Chloe for the first time. “Who’s your Jane? Got some Cotton Candy action going on here?” Rachel looked at Chloe at that. To Warren, it probably just looked like a meaningless glance, but Chloe knew Rachel could read her well enough to pick up on the actual meaning of ‘can I punch him?’  
“Not yet, Warren. What happened to you, can’t find an Aradia?” Rachel asked without any real expression. Maybe that was an old joke between them?  
“I don’t know, I was wondering how cotton candy would taste if it was splattered with honey syrup.” Chloe’s jaw dropped open at that. She couldn’t believe he’d just said that. Like. To the both of them. Blatantly as possible. When this was the first time he’d met Chloe, and probably he’d only met Rachel the once. “After all, gotta love those flavor-” And, bam. Chloe hadn’t actually consciously done it. No thought involved, but she’d punched him right in the jaw, knocking him over around the corner. She turned, shaking her hand slightly, and looked at Rachel’s face, shock laced with a bit of an impressed look.  
“What? Don’t tell me he didn’t deserve it.” Chloe grinned at Rachel. “We should probably go though.” She gestured to Warren, who was starting to get up and feel for his sent-flying 3D glasses. Rachel just grabbed Chloe’s hand and started walking, calmly as possible, so Chloe leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Just how skimpy was the Kanaya outfit?”  
Rachel turned and flashed her a grin. “You’ll see. I’m wearing it tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even a little sorry. Happy Birthday. <3


End file.
